DIFFERENCE
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: Adaptasi dari sebuah manga karya Masamune Kokichi, Killing the Crow of 3000 Worlds. Tentang bagaimana cinta bisa datang kapanpun dimanapun dari siapapun. Perbedaan bukan penghalang. Pasaran ? You decide. Warn : BL/Yaoi/LEMON dan konten DEWASA. SEX LIFE INCLUDED. Don't like ? Don't read. Kakayama pairing. Ramaikan fic Kakayama Indonesia..! (chapter 2 update !)
1. chapter 1

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Killing the crow of 3000 worlds) : Masamune Kokichi**

 **xXx**

Konoha. nama kota yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai kota yang sudah sangat maju. baik dari segi teknologi, budaya, maupun peradaban. tempat bercampurnya berbagai macam manusia dari berbagai macam daerah. Kota yang menjadi impian hampir seluruh para perantau untuk mengadu nasib, mendapatkan pekerjaan serta kehidupan yang layak. setidaknya jauh lebih layak daripada hidup mereka yang serba pas-pasan di desa mereka masing-masing.

Namun, sebagaimana seluruh keadaan kota metropolitan di dunia. Tempat ini tak hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang yang baik saja. banyak disana orang jahat yang siap kapan saja mengambil, menjarah, merampok, dan mencuri harta orang lain jika ada kesempatan. Apapun mereka lakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup di kota metropolit yang sangat mencekik. Bahkan mereka sudah lagi tak peduli dengan norma kemanusiaan bahkan aturan hukum yang berlaku.

Salah satu elemen yang tidak bisa lepas dari kota metrpolitan di Jepang seperti Konoha adalah gang preman atau biasa disebut Yakuza. Jika di Russia mereka biasa di sebut mafia. Familiar bukan ?. Mereka begitu ditakuti bahkan mereka sudah dianggap sebagai 'Penegak Hukum Bayangan'. Hukum siapa ? Hukum negara kah ? Hukum pemerintah kah ? Tentu saja hukum dan peraturan yang dibuat oleh pemimpin mereka sendiri.

Pemimpin mereka biasanya adalah keluarga elit yang memiliki harta yang sangat melimpah dan juga memiliki nama yang sudah besar di daerah itu sehingga disegani oleh seluruh orang disana. Bahkan mereka menjadikan Yakuza sebagai bahan bisnis untuk mengeruk harta warga yang ada di daerah yang mereka anggap sebagai daerah kekuasaan mereka.

Cukup deskripsi tentang Yakuza. Apa hubungan Yakuza dengan judul cerita ini ? Well, let's find out...

Sudah 3 generasi lamanya marga keluarga Hatake memegang kendali penuh atas seluruh Yakuza di Konoha. Kekayaan mereka yang sangat melimpah yang bahkan mengalahkan kekayaan presiden membuat mereka menjadi clan yang tak pernah bisa tersingkirkan dari permainan bisnis Yakuza di daerah itu. Keluarga Hatake membangun kerjasama yang kuat dengan keluarga Senjuu dalam bisnis ini. Keluarga Senjuu dikenal sebagai keluarga yang selalu masuk dalam dunia elit politik. Sehingga kekayaan mereka pun tak perlu diragukan lagi. Keluarga Senjuu selalu mempercayakan seluruh pemerintahan dan kepemimpinan kepada keluarga Hatake dikarenakan mereka lebih memilih untuk bermain dibalik layar. Kekuatan 2 clan ternama Konoha ini sangat kuat. Ada banyak clan pemegang Yakuza dari luar Konoha yang mencoba meruntuhkan 'Dinasti' yang mereka miliki. Namun belum pernah ada satupun yang berhasil. Membuat kedua nama itu semakin ditakuti dan disegani di Konoha.

Hatake Kakashi. Begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang tak terlihat tua sama sekali. Jika ada yang melihat wajahnya. pasti mereka akan mengira Kakashi baru berumur 27-30 tahun. Hatake Kakashi adalah pria yang sudah memegang tampuk kepemimpinan Yakuza sejak usianya masih sangat belia. sekitar 20 tahun. Ayahnya, Hatake Sakumo bunuh diri ketika Kakashi masih berumur 20 tahun. Oleh sebab itulah, Kakashi harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai pemimpin Yakuza pada usianya yang masih sangat belia.

Hatake Kakashi adalah anak tunggal. Ia tak memiliki adik maupun kakak. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memiliki Tsunade yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri. Tsunade adalah cucu dari pendiri klan Senjuu. Ya. Tsunade merupakan satu dari sekian anggota keluarga Senjuu di Konoha. Orang tuanya tak pernah diketahui keberadaan dan keadaannya. Tidak banyak pula yang mengetahui identitas Tsunade. Karena ia selalu memilih berurusan diluar ururan ke-Yakuza-an. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi sosialita kelas atas dan menjauh dari urusan Yakuza. Walaupun sebenarnya ia menggunakan harta hasil bisnis Yakuza adik angkatnya - Hatake Kakashi - untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan sosialitanya. Mulai dari tas, sepatu, pakaian, perhiasan, mobil semua dari harta Kakashi. Bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki uang sendiri untuk membelinya. Akan tetapi Kakashilah yang selalu memaksa dirinya untuk selalu membeli dengan uang Kakashi. Kakashi adalah pria yang sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Namun begitu ia jatuh cinta ia tidak akan setengah-setengah dalam menyayangi orang yang ia sayangi. dalam kasus ini Tsunade-lah yang paling ia sayangi - untuk sekarang ini -. Ia merasa bahwa Tsunade lah satu-satu nya keluarga yang tersisa di dalam hidupnya. Begitupula dengan Tsunade. Mereka merupakan adik kakak yang saling menyayangi walapun mereka tidak terikat hubungan darah.

Sekarang ini, Kakashi sedang meiliki proyek pembangunan gedung 15 lantai. Ia akan menamai gedung itu dengan nama ayahnya. 'The Sakumo'. Ia menyewa begitu banyak karyawan dan pekerja untuk merampungkan gedung itu. Rencananya gedung itu akan rampung dalam waktu 10 bulan. Ketika gedung itu sudah berdiri dan resmi dibuka. Kakashi akan membukanya untuk penyewaan dengan biaya sewa yang tinggi. Bisnis gedung seperti ini memang sedang jadi trend belakangan ini dikalangan para elit.

Hari ini, rencananya Kakashi akan datang untuk mengecek kerja para karyawan yang ada disana. Kakashi memang sangat rajin mengecek calon gedungnya ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, memiliki gedung sendiri adalah impian sang Hatake sejak ia masih kecil. Wajarlah jika gedung ini sangat berharga baginya.

"KAKASHI.."

Suara teriakan lebih tepatnya pekikan itu begitu melengking menusuk telinga Kakashi yang sedang tidur nyenyak diatas kasur berukuran king sizenya itu. Suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Tsunade. Kakashi memang memiliki beberapa karyawan dan pembantu yang berada dirumahnya hampir 24 jam. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membangunkan sang boss Yakuza. Dan yah... Hanya wanita ini yang berani mengganggu tidur Kakashi yang dianggapnya sangat sakral. Tsunade sudah berpakaian rapi lengkap degan perhiasan ala sosialitanya.

"BANGUN...! Kau bilang kemarin jika kau pagi ini ingin mengecek proyek gedung 15 lantaimu itu. kau lihat jam di sampingmu itu. Ini bahkan sudah siang, BODOH...!"

"Nghhhh..."

Hanya suara itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Berat dan parau khas orang bangun tidur. Diliriknya jam yang berada di atas meja di samping kasurnya, dan...

"Whaaaaaaaaa...! What the HELLLLL...! JAM 11...! Bukankah aku sudah meminta tolong untuk membangunkanku jam 7, Tsunade...!"

"DZIGGGGG"

Bogem keras nan panas dilepaskan oleh Tsunade dan sukses mendarat tepat di kepala Kakashi. Membuat si pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang mengeluarkan asap.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...! Aku membangunkanmu 25 KALI Kakashi... 25 KALI... Bahkan jariku tak cukup untuk menghitung berapa kali aku membangunkanmu, dari cara yang paling lembut sampai cara yang paling kasar. Dan kau tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan aku mengira kau sudah mati jadi aku memanggil para pelayat dan petugas antar jenazah kesini".

"SERIOUSLY...?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda -_- Aku akan ada pesta di Praha dan aku akan kembali dalam 3 hari. Jangan lupa, setelah itu kita ada pertemuan keluarga. Kau pria tua berumur 50 tahun dan kau belum juga medapatkan istri dan anak. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau membelinya dipasar atau kau memungutnya di jalan. Aku ingin kau datang ke pesta keluarga membawa seorang wanita dan anak kecil".

"B-baiklah aku mengerti".

"Sekarang cepat bangun dan keluar dari goa gelapmu ini".

Banyak yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Kakashi si pemimpin Yakuza yang dikenal tegas dan tangguh, sangat penurut kepada kakak perempuannya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena jika si kakak sampai marah, Kakashi yakin dirinya akan benar-benar terbunuh. Kakashi bergidik ngeri ketika terakhir kali Tsunade mengamuk ia memberondong seluruh ruangannya dengan AK-47 yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba senjata mematikan itu ada ditangannya. Ia menghancurkan ruangan itu sendirian. Jika Kakashi tidak diselamatkan oleh pengawalnya terlebih dahulu. Tentu dia tidak akan berada disini saat ini.

Kakashi pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia dengan santainya melenggang tanpa pakaian. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terekspos secara sempurna. Kemudian setelah itu ia mengambil setelan jas hitam celana hitam dan kemeja putih. Tipikal pebisnis elit. Ia menggunakan dasi biru tua bergaris senada dengan kemejanya.

"Yep, Ready to go..."

Kakashi segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergantung manis di sebelah lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian ia melirik sedikit ke cermin besar yang ada di pintu lemarinya. Melihat sedikit wajah tampan dan mata yang berwarna tak sama itu. Mengencangkan dasi dan merapikan jasnya. Kakashi siap untuk berangkat. Sebelum keluar rumah ia terlebih dulu memakan beberapa lembar roti hanya sebagai pengganjal saja, nanti ia bisa beli makanan di luar, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sport mewah bergaya futuristik berwarna silver melenggang keluar dari kediaman pribadinya. Logo 4 lingkaran yang saling bergandengan yang berada di bagian depan itu menunjukkan bahwa mobil yang ia miliki bukan mobil yang harganya biasa saja. Dan yang lebih gila lagi ia membeli mobil keluaran produsen jerman itu dengan uang cash. Yap, Cash di tempat. Sedikit nyentrik tapi begitulah Kakashi.

Di dalam perjalanan pikirannya terus saja sibuk memikirkan kalimat kakaknya tadi. Punya Istri dan anak. Bagaimana bisa, ia baru saja putus dengan gadisnya yang ia sudah kencani selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Ia kira ia akhirnya bisa settle down and married namun ternyata malah hubungan itu kandas sebelum pernikahan terjadi. Hanya 3 hari, bagaimana bisa ia mencari seorang wanita yang cocok, ditambah lagi anak kecil. Kakashi benar-benar merasa tidak ada harapan.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia memiliki sedikit ide yang lumayan gila.

"Ah, tidak usah aku mencari perempuan, bilang saja aku sudah menikah lama dengannya kemudian aku bercerai, toh juga tidak ada yang pernah tau tentang kehidupan pribadi ku kecuali Tsunade. Yang aku perlukan hanyalah alibi untuk mendukung pengakuan ku itu. Ya. Ide brilian hahaha".

Ia tertawa sendiri di dalam mobilnya seperri orang yang sedang kerasukan.

"Ah, iya. Aku punya banyak pekerja muda di proyekku. Tinggal aku pinjam salah satu dari mereka selama pesta keluarga, dandani dia dengan barang-barang mahal, kemudian bayar dia dengan uang agar tutup mulut. Yes..!!! Ide cemerlang".

Kakashi merasa sangat bersemangat. Ia berharap rencananya ini berhasil dan dia lolos dari amukan kakaknya yang sangat menyeramkan itu.

Ia memutar dan merubah tujuannya. Sekarang ia menuju ke kantornya untuk melihat data seluruh karyawan dan pekerja di proyeknya itu. Seingatnya ia memiliki lebih dari 25 pekerja yang masih berumur dibawah 25 tahun.

"Pagi, tuan Hatake".

"Selamat pagi tuan..."

"Ah, selamat pagi tuan Hatake".

Salam hangat selamat pagi terus menyapa Kakashu sepanjang perjalanannya dari lobi menuju ke ruangannya. Ruangan Kakashi ada di lantai 5. Kakashi segera menuju ke sana tanpa membuang waktu untuk menjawab salam itu satu persatu

Sampailah ia di ruangnnya. Matanya dengan cekatan menelusuri seluruh berkas berkas yang ada di lemari kacanya yang besar. Dan... binggo... ketemu. Daftar seluruh karyawan dan pekerja proyek The Sakumo tahun 2017. Kira-kira begitulah yang tertulis di situ.

"Hmm... mari kita lihat... A... B..."

Ia menelusuri setiap abjad sesuai dengan urutannya. Satu persatu nama ia teliti. Namun sudah sampai huruf V ia belum menemukan seorang pemuda yang pas untuk ia jadikan sebagai 'anaknya'. Matanya seketika terhenti ketika lembaran buku itu menunjukkan bagian abjad Y.

"Yamato, hmm, coba kulihat".

Pemuda yang disebut Kakashi ialah Yamato. Pemuda berumur 20 tahun. Berambut coklat dan bermata hitam membulat, dilihat dari fotonya ia juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus dan prima. Sangat cocok dengan Kakashi yang akan menjadi 'bapaknya' karena tubuh Kakashi pun begitu berotot sempurna. Badannya bagus tanpa terlihat kebesaran otot. Semuanya terlihat pas.

"Sepertinya, anak ini bisa kugunakan untuk 3 hari kedepan. Lebih baik aku segera kesana untuk menemuinya secara langsung".

Kakashi bergegas menutup dan merapikan semuanya. Kemudian meluncur kembali ke tempat tujuan asalnya yaitu tempat proyek pembangunan gedung The Sakumo.

"Yamato...!!! cepat kesini. Tuan CEO mencarimu..!!"

"Ha-Hah..??? Direktur ada apa mencariku ?"

 **TBC**

Hai... Syl muncul dengan membawa pairing Kakayama lagi... ga tau kenapa mereka favorit syl bgt..!!! dan cerita ini sedang menghantui kepala syl. Ini mungkin ga panjang tapi ya gitulah... semoga kalian enjoy.

Seperti yang kalian liat di summary ini merupakan adaptasi dari manga yang berjudul **Killing The Crow of 3000 Worlds.** Check that out..!!! the artwork is really amazing. Syl cuma ambil ide dan jalan ceritanya aja. kemudian di jadiin versi Kakayama.

Hope you like it minna san

Syl out.


	2. chapter 2

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Killing the crow of 3000 worlds) : Masamune Kokichi**

 **xXx**

"Ha-hah.. Tuan CEO ada apa mencariku ?"

"Tidak perlu banyak bertanya. Cepat kemarilah".

Seorang pemuda yang dipangil Yamato itu datang. Tak ada yang spesial dari penampilan nya. Bahkan terkesan lusuh dan kotor dikarenakan pekerjaan nya yang memang menuntut demikian. Ia menggunakan celana panjang abu-abu, kaos oblong putih dan lap khas kuli bangunan melingkar di lehernya. Membuat penampilan 'kuli' Yamato semakin lengkap saja. Yamato datang dan berdiri di tengah-tengah tuan CEO nya dan mandor proyek bangunan itu.

"Tuan Hatake, ini pemuda yang bernama Yamato. Apa benar pemuda ini yang Anda cari ?"

Mandor menunjuka pada Yamato yang sedang berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

Kakashi memasang pose berfirikir sambil mengamati Yamato secara mendetil. Kepalanya naik turun hanya untuk melihat Yamato dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan telah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Yamato yang sejak tadi diperhatikan merasa sangat risih. Apalagi dengan tatapan tuan CEO nya yang sangat mengintimidasi itu. Rasa-rasa nya ia ingin segera menempeleng wajah Kakashi karena ia sangat sudah tidak sopan melihatnya dengan cara yang sangat aneh. Namun apa mau dikata. Kakashi adalah CEO dan dia hanya pekerja. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Dia terlihat sangat berotot dan kekar. Berapa umurnya ?" Kakashi memastikan data yang di kantornya cocok dengan fakta di lapangan.

"Dia berumur 20 tahun. Memang sekarang ini banyak anak-anak muda dengan fisik seperti dia yang menjadu kuli bangunan untuk mencari tambahan uang jajan". Tutur mandor.

"Cocok" Batin Kakashi.

"Boleh kupinjam dia selama 3 hari ? Akan kubayar upah pemuda ini selama tiga hari itu. Plus bonus".

"Eh-eh.. pinjam ? Kau pikir aku barang ?"

"YAMATO..! Jaga bicaramu pada tuan CEO".

"B-baik... baik... maaf tuan Hatake".

"Iya aku akan 'meminjammu' untuk suatu pekerjaan, aku akan membelikanmu barang mahal, baju mewah dan makanan yang enak-enak. Happy now ?"

"Huft, apa-apaan sih orang ini". Batin Yamato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya".

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil Yamato sekarang, Kami pergi dulu".

"Baik Tuan Hatake, saya juga permisi".

"Ayo cepat kau ikut aku, Yamato. Kau punya pekerjaan menanti selama 3 hari kedepan".

Di hari itulah Yamato pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi. Bukannya Yamato tidak mengenalnya atau tidak pernah melihat wajah sang CEO. Namun hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Yamato benar-benar berbicara langsung kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Yamato langsung menuju kendaraan yang di bawa Kakashi. Betapa kagetnya Yamato jika mobil yang dinaiki Kakashi adalah Audi r8. Yamato langsung merasa minder dan perlahan mundur ke belakang. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk pekerjaan ini, apapun itu. Maklum, semasa hidupnya di desa, ia hanya bisa melihat mobil seperti itu dari tv dan media yang semacamnya. Tak pernah terbayang di benak Yamato kalau ada hari di mana ia akan benar-benar menaiki mobil yang super mewah itu. Lagi, pakaian Yamato sangat kotor dan lusuh ia jadi makin tidak percaya diri. Kakashi yang melihat Yamato mundur kebelakang segera menarik tangan Yamato.

"Kau mau kemana ? Kau tidak suka dengan mobilku ? Aku bisa menelpon orang ku dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa mobil yang lebih bagus".

"Haaah lebih bagus ?! Yang begini saja sudah membuatku minder. Lagi, yang lebih bagus itu yang seperti apa ? Dia masih memiliki mobil yang lebih bagus dari ini ? Sebanyak apa uang orang ini ?" Batin Yamato

"A-ah ti-tidak tuan..."

"Cukup Kakashi saja".

"Um... bukan kah sedikit tidak sopan bila aku..."

"Sudah kubilang Kakashi saja"

"B-baiklah... Ka-kashi-san".

"Ayo sekarang cepat masuk ke mobil banyak tempat yang harus kita datangi hari ini untuk 'membenahi' penampilanmu"

"Ta-tapi Kakashi-san. (Masih terasa aneh dilidah) badanku sangat kotor, apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk ? Nanti aku mengotori mobilmu". Yamato terlihat ragu ketika Kakashi membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Naiklah dan kita akan berbelanja, setelah itu kita akan makan dan minum sake. Kau akan kukenalkan dengan gaya hidup dari keluarga Hatake. Jadi tambahkanlah sedikit rasa bangga dan sombong dalam sifatmu. Oke ?"

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari sang tuan CEO, Yamato pun akhirnya menurut dan masuk ke mobil itu. Di dalam mobil ia terus saja mengamati detil interior mobil yang sedang ia naiki. Begitu mewah dan futuristik. Seakan ia berusaha mengingat seluruh detilnya agar ia bisa menceritakan kepada teman-teman pekerjanya ketika ia sudah kembali dari 'pekerjaan' itu nanti.

Sampailah mereka pada tempat yang dituju. Ternyata tempat yang di maksud Kakashi adalah butik baju ternama di Konoha. Mereka menjual berbagai jenis pakaian berkualitas dengan harga yang menyasar segmen pasar menegah keatas. Singkat kata semua baju yang ada disana berharga fantastis dan tidak akan bisa terbeli oleh Yamato satu pakaian saja walaupun ia menabung uang gajinya selama 1 tahun penuh.

"Toko yang mewah sekali, Kakashi-san apa benar aku bisa masuk ?"

"Yamato, stop that already".

"Selamat datang tuan Hatake. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Tolong carikan untuknya satu setel jas yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya". Kakashi mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pemuda di belakangnya.

"Baik. Tuan, bisa kemari sebentar. Aku akan mengukur tubuh ukuran tubuh Anda".

Pelayan toko itu menunjuk kepada Yamato. Mengisyaratkan agar segera mendekat untuk diukur ukuran tubuhnya.

"Ta-tapi aku seluruh tubuhku kotor dan bau keringat, a-aku..."

"Yamato". Singkat Kakashi.

Lebih terdengar seperti ingat-apa-yang-aku-bilang-tadi di telinga Yamato. Menyerah, Yamato menghela napasnya berat dan melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekat kepada pelayan toko yang sudah siap dengan metlin (alat pengukur tubuh untuk penjahit) dan pulpen.

"Maaf ya, jika aku bau dan kotor".

"Tidak apa tuan Yamato. Sungguh anda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk melayani semua pelanggan tanpa terkecuali". Jawab si pelayan toko dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengukurnya. Sepertinya kami masih memiliki banyak stok yang seukuran dengan tuan Yamato. Tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali".

Pelayan itu pergi ke belakang mengambil stok yang dimaksud. Sementara itu Yamato terus menatap Kakashi bingung. Sebenar nya pekerjaan macam apa yang akan Kakashi berikan kepada dirinya sampai harus membelikannya pakaian seperti ini. Kakashi tidak begitu memperdulikan pandangan Yamato itu. Ia asik saja memilih dan melihat-lihat koleksi baju yang ada di toko itu. Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan toko datang membawa satu setel jas berwarna biru donker lengkap dengan kemeja putih, dilengkapi dengan dasi dan celana berwarna senada dengan jasnya.

"Ini silahkan di coba. Tuan Yamato".

"Umm. Aku tau ini toko baju. Tapi bisakah aku meminjam kamar mandi ? Aku masih bau keringat dan kotor. Dan ini benar-benar menggangguku. Apalagi aku harus memakai baju baru, bisakah aku mandi dulu kumohon".

Kali ini Yamato benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, gatal dan sangat tidak nyaman. Dan ia harus memakai baju baru. HELL NO...! Dia harus mandi dulu apapun yang terjadi.

"Kamar mandi ada di belakang, tuan Yamato. Jika kau ingin mandi aku bisa menyiapkan handuk untukmu".

"Terima kasih"

Sementara disisi lain di toko itu Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pekerjanya itu. Dia itu terlewat terlalu bersih untuk seorang kuli. Biasanya kuli identik dengan tidak peduli pada kebersihan. Namun Yamato berbanding 180 derajat dari kebiasaan.

Setelah mandi pelayan toko memberikan setelan jas itu kepada Yamato untuk segera di pakai. Yamato memakainya dan keluar agar Kakashi bisa melihatnya. "Bagaimana, Kakashi-san (masih terasa aneh di lidah) apa aku cocok memakainya ?"

"Hm, look at you. Kau terlihat seperti seseorang sekarang. Tolong berikan aku dua, tidak, tiga setel lagi jas yang seperti itu dengan warna berbeda. Dan langsung total semuanya. Aku dan Yamato harus pergi ke tempat lain".

"Baik, Tuan Hatake saya permisi sebentar".

"Hmm... sudah sangat lama aku tidak berpakaian bagus seperti ini". Batin Yamato.

Ketika Yamato meraih kerah jas nya ia menemukan ada sesuatu disana. Ia menariknya dan ternyata disitu tertera harga dari satu setel jas tersebut. Betapa tercengangnya Yamato ketika melihat jumlah nol yang ada di price tag tersebut.

"250.000 yen..! (AN : 25.557.719 IDR via XE convert)"

"Ka-kashi-san..."

"Hmm ? Ada apa Yamato ? Kau butuh baju lagi ?"

"Err, tidak. Bukan itu. Harga ini. Apa kau yakin. Kau bahkan membeli tiga lagi untukku. Seumur hidupku tidak ada yang pernah membelikanku barang semahal ini, bahkan ibuku. Te-terima kasih, Kakashi".

"Hahahaha. Hanya itu. Ku kira apa. Tentu saja aku yakin Yamato. Kau boleh meminta apa saja yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memecatmu jika kau berani menolak".

Yamato sweatdrop

"Apa yang kau mau. Sebut saja aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tak perlu malu-malu. Dengan santai Kakashi menawarkannya kepada Yamato.

"Umm, mungkin cincin".

"Hanya cincin ? Cincin apa ? Berlian ? Zamrud ? Emas ? Bilang saja".

"Aku mau cincin silver".

"Silver ? Hanya itu ? Itu terlalu murah, Yamato. Merek apa ? Sebutkan saja. Kita beli di perjalanan kita pulang".

"Tunggu dulu, kita ? Pulang ? Maksudmu ? Aku akan..."

"Ya. Kau akan menginap di rumahku. Oh dan bisakan kau menghentikan rekasi terkejutmu itu Yamato ? Please i don't like it. Aku akan menjelaskan semua pekerjaan yang kau harus lakukan ketika kita sudah sampai rumah".

"B-baiklah, Kakashi-san".

Malam itu...

"Woaaah... ia benar-benar membelikan semua yang ku minta. Cincin ini, dan perhiasan yang lain. Ini semua barang asli dan bukan barang palsu. Dan lagi, semua ini berharga fantastis". Batin Yamato

"Sekarang ia telah membelikanku banyak sekali barang-barang mahal. Aku bertanya-tanya pekerjaan macam apa yang ia akan berikan sebagai ganti dari semua barang ini".

"Hey, Yamato kemarilah. Sekarang kita akan bicara serius mengenai pekerjaanmu itu".

Di ruang tamu yang bergaya minimalis itu Yamato duduk di temani secangkir kopi. Kakashi pun mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu kan jika keluarga ku ini adalah bagian dari keluarga pemegang Yakuza ?"

"Um, Ya. Aku tahu".

Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Kakak perempuanku punya peraturan tersendiri. Ia tidak membolehkan orang diluar anggota keluarga untuk menggantikan tampuk kepemimpinan Yakuza ini".

"Kakakku tidak tahan dengan gaya hidup bujanganku yang tidak memiliki anak. Jadi selama tiga hari kedepan kau akan ku bayar untuk menjadi 'anakku' agar ia berhenti. Sebenarnya sih ia menyuruhku untuk membawa istri juga. Tapi sepertinya itu tak perlu. Membawamu sebagai anakku saja sudah cukup".

"A-anak...?! (Berdiri) A-aku tidak bisa, Kakashi-san, aku tidak bisa melakukannya".

"Oh, perhiasan itu sangat mahal, kau tahu. Jika kau bisa membayarnya padaku. Kau boleh tidak melakukannya".

"Sudah kuduga" (perlahan turun duduk)

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika aku tidak terpaksa. Kakakku adalah orang yang sangat kejam ketika ia sudah marah. Bahkan aku sendiri takut kepadanya. Dia pernah hampir membunuku sekali".

Gulp... "Lalu menurut mu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengetahui kalau aku hanya berpura-pura sebagai anakmu dan dibayar olehmu ? Apakah itu berarti ia akan membunuhku juga ?"

"Mungkin saja. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah kau dikubur di dalam semen dan dibiarkan mengering untuk dijadikan koleksi patungnya. Atau mungkin dia akan mengikatmu kemudian menguburmu diatas gunung, atau yang lain".

"APA KAU BILANG ?"

"Tenang saja. Ia sedang bepergian ke luar negeri untuk menghadir salah satu pesta tidak pentingnya. Ia akan kembali ketika pesta keluarga. Aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk menjagamu agar tetap hidup. Jadi mulai sekarang, bersikaplah sebagaimana seorang anak dan jadilah anak yang baik. 'Nak' (nada menyindir). Hahahahaha".

Pekerjaan ini mempertaruhkan nyawa". Batin Yamato

Keesokan paginya...

Kakashi sudah siap di depan mobilnya menanti Yamato yang masih ada di dalam rumahnya. Hari ini ia akan mengajak Yamato makan ke restauran mewah langganan nya.

Setelah beberapa menit muncullah Yamato dengan mengenakan setelan jas yang dibelikan Kakashi kemarin siang.

"Ah, maaf aku sedikit terlambat".

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita berangkat. Kau yang menyetir".

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunci mobilnya Kakashi menyodorkan kunci itu ke hadapan Yamato.

"Tapi, Kakashi-san, aku..."

"Kau bisa menyetir mobil bukan ?"

"Iya, tapi..."

"Yamato".

"B-baiklah".

Sampailah mereka pada restauran yang dituju. Setelah keluar dari mobil Kakashi langsung di sambut dengan ramah oleh salah satu staff restauran yang memang mengenalnya. Restauran ini sudah menjadi langganan keluarga Hatake sejak Sakumo masih hidup. Pantaslah jika semua staff mengenal siapa pria berambut perak yang datang dengan mobil silvernya itu.

Mereka diantar ke ruang VVIP yang biasa Kakashi tempati. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas karena memang ditujukan hanya untuk 2 orang. Gayanya begitu mewah namun masih meninggalkan kesan minimalis. Jadi terlihat tidak terlalu norak dan berlebihan.

"Ugh, aku begitu gugup, aku tidak bisa bergerak"

"Hei Yamato, kau seharusnya memiliki keberanian lebih untuk bisa menjadi anakku".

"Tolong bawakan menu yang paling enak dan mahal hari ini. Aku bersama dengan anakku hari ini".

"Baik tuan".

Makananpun tersaji di depan Yamato. Begitu banyak makanan yang dipesan Kakashi dan semuanya terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Yamato mencoba salah satu makanan yang ada disana".

"Hap". "Ma-makanan ini enak sekali".

Saking enaknya makanan yang ia makan. Tanpa sadar matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata karena terharu. Biasanya ia hanya makan ramen instan yang bahkan hamoir kadaluarsa, sekarang ia duduk di restoran mahal dan makan makanan yang begitu enak

"Ehm, Aku tidak memiliki ayah, jadi dulu makan di restoran sederhana bersama ibuku saja menurutku sudah sangat mewah. Aku belum pernah makan makanan seenak ini. Sangat enak sehingga aku jadi ingin menangis". Yamato menjelaskan.

"Hehe (terkekeh) aku sering membawa perempuan kesini, namun baru kali ini aku membawa satu yang mudah menangis".

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi-san ?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Makan dan minumlah. Semua ini mahal. Jadi sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan. Ayo makan... makan..."

"Baiiiik" Yamato makan dengan lahap.

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan kembali berbelanja perhiasan dan berbagai baju. Lalu malamnya mereka datang ke bar yang VIP yang dipenuhi dengan pelayan cantik berbaju kelinci.

"Ayo, Yamato nikmatilah selagi kau bisa. Ayo... hahahaha".

Malam itu berakhir ketika Kakashi sudah mulai mabuk. Dan Yamato terpaksa harus menuntunnya sampai ke mobil. Jarak antara pintu keluar dengan parkiran lumayan jauh.

"Hei, Yamato... tadi sepertinya keu terlihat tidak menikmati suasana bar ? Apa kau tidak suka dengan bar tadi. Kita bisa mencari bar lain, kau tahu ?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, Kakashi-san. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja. Aku..."

"Hmmm ?"

"Tempat seperti itu aku tidak bisa menanganinya. Boleh dibilang aku lebih suka minum dengan Kakashi-san saja daripada aku harus pergi ke tempat seperti itu, walaupun dengan Anda, Kakashi-san".

"Hmmm ?"

"Apa yang sudah aku katakan ? DAMN... ini situasi yang sangat canggung".

 **TBC**

Chap 2 updated yeayyyyy...!

mohon maaf jika masih ada typo atau alur kecepetan ya minna-san

singkat kata aja ah chap ini.

sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


End file.
